Christmas in New York
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Chrismas would be coming up and his friends talked about it and his birthday party. They went to Ryoma's mansion and his father said he had an early birthday present. What is it? Look in to see! RyoSaku.


**SesshoumaruXRin: Whhheeeeeeeeeee! Another story! lol even thought I have a kazillion others not completed...tehe! Anyways, I thought this up one night laying in bed...So I wanted to write it down! OMG! That reminds me! I had another story (A really good one) In the making and I was almost finished with the first chapter AND MY COMPUTER GOT ERASED! It sucks!**

**Disclaimeter: I OWN RYOMA! Ryoma: NO YOU DONT! She means, she doesn't own PoT or any of it's titles Me: So mean...**

**OoOoOoOo**

Ryoma gazed up at the bright sky, cursing it for being so bright. He ignored the other people in the background, as hard as it was, while sipping at his Ponta. It's been a couple years since the US Open and Nationals, but he's still in America. The paparazzi follows him a lot but not as much as they used to, because he's taken a break from competitions. He now goes to Bridgeview High School, along with Kevin and his new friends. Most of his "friends" are followers and/or fans. He's a freshman, but gets treated like a senior, which pisses off a lot of other guys.

Here's a quick biography on each of his followe- I mean, _friends_. Kevin Smith, you all know him. Nathan, who has medium length blonde hair and a sweet-boyfriend kind of attitude. His girlfriend is Kiki, who has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She has an easy going personality as like her boyfriend. Nadiana and Katiana are two fans of Ryoma that follow him absolutely everywhere. Nadiana has long bright red hair and deep brown eyes. She is president of his fanclub. Katiana has long, bleach blonde hair and big, blue eyes and is vice president.

Chris is one of the group clowns and has dark brown hair. His best friend, Tyler is the other group clown. They are both girlfriendless, to which Kevin and Nathan give them a lot of grief. The last one is Demi. Demi has long, jet black hair that reaches down to her lower waist and has big chocolate brown eyes. She's not very shy and likes to talk a lot. She has a crush on Kevin.

They were all eating lunch at school. Today was a grand day, for today was December 19th. The last day before christmas break. Ryoma wondered if anyone remembered his birthday is coming up soon.

"EVERYBODY! We got to have a birthday party for Ryoma!!" He meant any_one_, not any_thing_. Nadiana and Katiana screamed and started jabbering about what to get Ryoma. Ryoma sighed. He didn't want anything...in particular. Although, seeing Ryuuzaki wouldn't hurt. Ryoma blinked. Ryuuzaki? She sure has been invading his thoughts lately...He remembered the day he had a match against Ibu Shinji (Am I correct? I'm not too sure...) and his eye got badly injured. Everyone just stared, shocked. Except for Ryuuzaki, she ran to him, wanting to help, her eyes filled with tears. He tried to surpress the smirk that was slowly creeping upon his face when he remember how she always stutters around him, and before he left for America. When she almost cried because she thought she missed his plane.

"Anyone else creeped out by Ryoma's freaky smirk?" Nathan said. Everyone looked at Ryoma who was looking off into space with a small smirk on his face. "Yo, RYOMA! What's with the smirk?" Ryoma snapped back from his reveree and dropped the smirk.

"Nothing." Everyone blinked. Oh well.

"ALLLLLLLLL RIIIIIIIIGHHHHHTT!! Now, Ryoma's birthday party!! Wooohoo!! It's gonna be fun! Ryoma, let's go to your house and plan it!" They all left for their classes after the bell rang. After school, they proceeded to his house.

OoOoOo

"I don't even want a party."

"How can you not want a party? Besides, we'll make _sure to put mistletoe around_." Teased Kevin. Ryoma just ignored him. Kevin sighed. "If you weren't so obsessed with tennis I would think your gay." Ryoma glared at Kevin, while everyone else snickered. Excluding Nadiana and Katiana, they protested. "Well, your always surrounded by beautiful women, yet you pay no attention to them...Or maybe you already have someone...?" Nadiana and Katiana protested greatly, all the way to Ryoma's mansion.

They walked in the mansion, and was greeted by Ryoma's butler. "Mr. Ryoma, welcome home. Mr. Nanjirou requests your presence in the living room." They headed over to the living room which was a few rooms away. Ryoma's mansion was grand, and it was the biggest in the city. They had it built from scratch. They walked in the living room to find Nanjirou laying on the coffee table in his monk outfit reading the "newspaper", facing them. He looked up from his newspaper.

"Ahhh, brat. Whadda ya want?"

"...Baka oyaji. I was called here you dumbass." Nanjirou's veins popped out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!?...AAHEM! Nevermind, if you aren't nice to me, then I won't get you a present."

"I don't want a present." The people behind him sighed. Geez, he's to obsessed with tennis, they all thought. Nanjirou smirked, with one eye open, still clutching onto his "newspaper".

"Ahhh, you say that now, but you don't even know what it is. If you knew what it is, you wouldn't say you don't want it! Besides, I already...aquired...it..." Ryoma eyed his smirking father. Somethings up...but what?

"Baka oyaji. Whatever you would give, I don't want it. It's probably something dirty, horrible and stupid, just like you." Nanjirou hit Ryoma on the head.

"Baka! You'll make her cry! Do you want me to send her back!?" Ryoma blinked. Her? The rest of the gang all looked at eachother, curiousity arising. "Come on out, sugar!" They all looked towards the door opening behind Nanjirou. What the "gang" saw was an extremely sexy woman looking timid, and possibley a bit teary-eyed. What Ryoma saw...well, probably the same thing, but with much more shock. The braided pigtails were now gone, replaced with a very long high ponytail. It was fairly warm out for it being December, so she was wearing a bright red christmas dress that hugged her curves. And when I say curves, I mean _curves_. Her bust had grown quite some, making her look that of a young woman, and that she was. Despite knocking the breath out of every male in the world, she still had those same innocent eyes, matured a little, maybe even less naive, but still very innocent. She hesitantly smiled at her favorite tennis prince.

"H-hi, Ryoma-kun. If you don't want me here, I can leave right away!" She spoke very fluently in English, probably the result of endless nights of studying and millions spent on tutoring.

"Don't be silly Sakuno-chan! Ryoma's a big idiot, but you can still stay for me and Rinko! I missed you!!" Sakuno smiled at him and looked back at Ryoma, who's face was absolutely priceless. Pure shock written all over his face. His gang was quite suprised at him, he rarely showed emotion and when he did, it was almost always annoyance.

"R-Ryuzaki...what are you doing here?"

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gahhh. I've been working on this forever, because I started it last year and almost finished it, but then my computer got wiped...It was so tragic...But alas! Here it is! I also have another PoT RyoSaku fanfic in the making so stay tuned!**


End file.
